Foxfire Academy/Opening Ceremony Practice
'Summary' The Opening Ceremonies will be spectacular! but first, people need to practice. With an over-ambitious plan to bring the whole Ceremony to life, will they be able to fulfill what everyone is expecting that they learn? 'New Format Note: '''Since no students have been sorted into their levels yet (besides premade characters), they will all be doing one big presentation, explained later in the roleplay. Roleplay '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''Jenniffer was ready to teach some amazing techniques for the upcoming Opening Ceremonies. She looked at all of the prodigies as they filed into the large room. "Alright, alright, students. Gather around us." Jenniffer smiled and looked at the other PE mentors. "We have something special for you planned this year." '''HARRIS DRAIG: '''The Telepath mentor smiled. "Something tells me that this will be the best year Foxfire has ever seen." CALLA FOSTER: Calla walked into Foxfire. It was almost time for a new school year which meant opening ceremonies. For most people, this event meant dancing, celebrating, having fun, but for Calla, it meant tripping, falling and embarrassing herself. She looked around, to find hundreds of prodigies taking round her. She whispered to herself, ”Lets get this over with.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked in, craning his neck to find his friends. Caradoc had never been to Foxfire before, but had read about it and knew much about the great noble school. He was just glad the Council had granted him the opportunity to attend this year. Caradoc was generally a great dancer and enjoyed it. He spotted Calla and walked over to her. “Hey Calla!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara had only dreamt of ever going to the majestic school the elves called Foxfire. She stepped into the giant chamber and found herself surrounded by hundreds of other prodigies. "Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm actually here." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at Kara, and waved over at her. "Hey Kara! Come join us!" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Caradoc waving at her. She smiled. "Hey, Caradoc and Calla!" she said, walking over. She gestured around. "Look at this place! I can't believe I'm actually here!" '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Same here!" Caradoc said excitedly. "I can't wait for the year to start! These Ceremonies should be pretty fun, too, though." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She nodded. "But I'm hoping that the rumor about dancing is false. I can't dance even if my life depended on it." Kara turned towards Caradoc. "You can verify that." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I heard this year's mentors have a big ambitious plan to make this the best Opening Ceremonies ever! But it probably does involve dancing. I'm pretty good at it." Caradoc smiled. "I don't think it will be that hard. And I'm here if you need any help." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I definitely think I will need help. I'll take you up on that offer." She paused to study the room. "I wonder what their planning to do this year." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc saw the mentors, standing in a row away from the prodigies. "I think we're about to find out." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She flashed lights through the large room, drawing the students' attention. "Come one, come all, future students of Foxfire! We have quite the treat for you--a real show planned. But it will take a lot of work and practice. So let's get to work. The other mentors and I will explain how the Opening Ceremonies this year will commence." '''ORMAN WORLER: '''A loud wave of noise came from the students, and Orman rose to quite them down. "Yes, we do indeed. I am Sir Orman Worler, the PE teacher here with Lady Jeniffer Malwright." He gestured to the other elf. "And this is Sir Harris Draig, the Telepath mentor for Level 5." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '"Thank you for the introductions, Sir Worler. Now, we're going with a different format this year. It will not be separated by level, but instead, we will all have one giant collaborative performance!" '''HARRIS DRAIG: '''A collective wave of gasps rose from the sea of prodigies. "Yes, this time, everyone from different levels will be performing al at the same time! The reason is that we want you all to feel as if you're all one, large family. No levels shall seperate any of you." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She glanced at her friends. “Do any of you have any idea of what type of performance this will be?” she asked, desperately hoping that there was no dancing involved. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of so many people. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned red at the thought of er failing... again. “A dance, I am going to emba myself again, I will die of emmb, tell my brother that I hid his favour hair elixir in one of the closets of our tree house. It was nice knowing you guys, you were great friends.” Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page Category:Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Event Roleplay